


Show A Little More

by gayficlets



Series: Infections [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: American!Harry, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Harry, Call boys need to protect identities, Frottage, Gay Smut, Harry Styles/ Ed Sheeran (past relstionship mentioned), Harry is romantic, Louis is Bryan, Louis is an escort, Louis is anything Harry wants him to be, M/M, Peer Pressure, Smut, Zayn is implied as an escort, british!louis, not sorry, safe anal sex, safe sex, slight dry humping(you'll see that a lot if you read my other shots, top!Louis, wrap it before you tap it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never does anything boring, just plain Jane. Until his best friends peer pressure him into sleeping with an escort.</p><p> Harry is so glad his friend chose his from him.</p><p> (Harry is a romantic at heart and Louis becomes what Harry needs him to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this so much. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think, because there will be a sequel :)

Harry would have never been able to do this, if it weren't for his crazy friends. He's always been the sheltered one, never taking chances at life or even able to participate in the Senior Ditch Day, because he is just too naive and good.

Even his mom tells him and do stuff that he will regret at the moment but in time laugh at. She doesn't believe it when he tells her, "Niall and Liam are pressuring me to have sex with a prostitute."

"That's great, baby." she cooed, evidence that Anne clearly thinks he's making it all up.

Harry sighed, "Aren't you going to tell me not to do it?"

"Wear a condom baby, or make they do. I'm not sure what positio-"

"Mom!"

"What, Harry, be safe and check their genitals for herpes." Anne shrugs, continuing to clean the kitchen counter.

"I will tell you all about it when I get back, I bet you are dying to find out how it happens." Harry huffed.

"Have a great time, Harry." She chuckled as her son stomped away and out the front door.

::

"How'd you even find-"

"You remember Nick Grimshaw, right?" Niall asked Harry. They're standing inside a very expensive hotel, waiting for the front desk employee to scan their cards.

"Yeah, the one trying to get into my pants?" Harry asked.

"Well, he has a friend who runs an 'escort' business. Basically young women and men get paid like sugar babies to be company or to fulfill sexual fantasies for desperate rich people." Niall explained.

"Did you pick out my...person." Harry blushed.

"Nah, Nick picked 'em out, he wanted your first time with one to be extra special."

"Hm, when did you have a go at an...'escort'?" Harry asked, truly interested.

"Liam and I wanted a threesome, we considered asking you but we didn't want to witness your O face. So we got this hot, exotic boy, I swear, he could've been on the cover of any high fashion model catalogue." Niall groaned.

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Horan, your rooms are ready." The employee handed back their credit cards and two room keys.

"Thank you, sir." Niall responded, dragging Harry with him to the elevators.

"Where is Liam?" Harry asked.

"He has the flu, apparently, he didn't want to waste our money so he told me to go ahead without him. I'm probably not going to do anything beside talk to the call boy." Niall shrugged.

"Liam trusts you not to do anything?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, I have him wrapped around my little Irish-"

"Don't say it."

"I was going to say 'thumb', but same thing, eh?" Niall joked. They stopped at Harry's room, "Remember, condom, and don't be afraid to talk a little dirty. Ed told me you're very romantic in bed, so drop all of that and be someone...different. Okay? You'll do fine, Nick picked out the one he thinks you you can handle." Niall assured. He kisses Harry's cheek and gives a wink, then walks past three more rooms and then enters one.

Harry lets out a deep sigh, it can't be so bad, right? It can't, hell, even his mom encourages this kind of behavior. He shakes his head, reaching to open the door.

It opens with a soft 'click' and he lets out a deep breath and then he hears a soft 'hello'.

And the boy is by far the prettiest boy he has ever laid his eyes on. "Uh, hi..."

"It's Bryan, or whatever you need it to be, Harry." He says and he's English with a melodic accent, it's higher pitched, but still manly.

"Your accent?" Harry muttered out.

"Oh, you like it? I'm from England, pip pip, cheerio!" Bryan joked, he's now taking a hold of Harry's hand and leading him out of the living area and to the bedroom.

"It's pretty." Harry swallowed.

"Well thank you but do you think I'm pretty as well?" Bryan asked, his thin lips turning into a pout.

"Absolutely, uh....um you're probably used to people saying that right?" Harry asked tentatively.

The brunette chuckles," Does it matter? Tonight I'm yours, Mr. Styles." He bites his bottom lip and opens the door tugging Harry gently into the room.

"I've never done this type of thing. I just, my friends are pressuring me into these type of things and I recently went through a breakup so they think someone like you will ease it. But now I feel really guilty." Harry admits, sitting on the bed.

"Harry, why are you feeling guilty?" Bryan asked, confused.

"Don't you hate it? Being called up by some stranger to use you as they please? My dad is a cop and he'd so hate me right now." The boy sighs out, almost in tears.

"Sure it's not always fun but I like people and sometimes I can help them too by letting them explore their needs. Do you think, Harry, a man who is desperate for some companionship and belonging wants someone they lust over to laugh in their faces by their idea of pleasure?" Harry shakes his head, "If someone needs me to whip them, make them feel aroused and needed, anything, in order to have them feel good at their home lives...just, someone needs to do it, Harry."

Harry doesn't say anything, letting Bryan talk more, "Now, do you want me to change in anything specific. I've got lingerie, anything you want, I can do." his grimace turning to a smirk. He's at the dresser, opening it revealing many dark fantasies that Harry is sure that had been done before by the boy in front of him.

Harry takes a look of what Louis is wearing, a simple white button-up and black slacks with black leather loafers. "No, you're fine just the way you are."

Bryan raises a brow, "Haven't heard that one before, have you in mind what little activities you want to do with me?" He asks, walking slowly towards him.

"I-I don't know, what would you like?" Harry prattled.

The boy looks surprised by that question, "I have never came across someone who likes to please others instead of himself-"

Harry shakes his head, "T-That is not what I meant. I just, I've only ever had one person."

Bryan nods his head, "So you only had one partner? Can you tell me what he liked?"

"Yeah, he, he was really sweet always asked me to be rough but that's not me, okay?" Harry defended, Bryan nods, "He liked to be slapped, pushed, hair pulled, all of that. I wouldn't give it to him and that made him leave." He sighed.

"But what do you like, Harry? I can give it to you." Bryan places his knees on either side of Harry's legs, straddling him.

Harry looks away, not touching the boy, "Touches, um, being sweet, he used to make me top, because of my size. I don't enjoy it much that way-"

"You much rather have me inside you?" The boy asks, casually obscene.

Harry flushes a bright red, "I-yeah."

"And you like touches as if we were in love, correct?" He asks, running his hand through Harry's long locks.

"Y-yeah, I like-love affection." Harry swallowed as he felt Bryan shift his hips on his lower region.

"I can do that, Harry, I can be as sweet as you need me to be." Bryan reassured.

Harry nodded, "How d-do you do that?"

"Do you know how easy it would be if couples voiced their opinions? No one would need me then, silly, I've got to be nosey to find your weakness, love." Bryan grinned, bopping Harry on the nose with his nimble pointer finger.

"That makes sense." Harry smiles sheepishly.

Bryan pushes Harry gently, making his back hit the bed softly. "Now, Harry, I'll take this slow, okay? Only for you, love."

Harry nods, moving his head upwards to kiss Bryan, but only ends up kisses his cheek, "No mouth to mouth, okay? Feel free to kiss me anywhere, just not the lips, okay, darling?" Bryan explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's too intimate, maybe in another life, Harry." Bryan smiled sadly, his lips kissing Harry's neck a few times.

"Want to take your shirt off? You don't have to, we can only take mine off if you'd like?" Bryan asked, his hands playing with Harry's shirt. He looks so hot and it's making Harry's insides melt.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

Bryan slips Harry's shirt right off, "You've got beautiful tattoos, do they all have meaning?"

"I visited many places around the globe, me and Ed got tattoos to go along with the places and some are for family, 'A' for my mum's name and 'G' for my sister's." Harry explained.

"That's very sweet of you Harry." Bryan smiled, kissing his cheeks and then his nose.

Harry smiled back, his dimples making an appearance, "Lovely dimples, Harry, so breathtaking." Bryan complimented.

The boy above Harry takes off his own shirt and Harry can't help but to trace the tattoo located on his collarbones, 'It is what it is'.

Bryan smiled promptly, leaning down to kiss Harry's chest, feeling the way the younger boy is trembling, "Let go, Harry." Bryan coaxed and Harry did.

The younger nodded, letting himself enjoy the way Bryan was rubbing his hand over his jean-covered bulge. He feels himself getting hard under the touch, "More." Harry says.

Bryan smirks, "Anything you want Harry."

He slips his hand underneath Harry's briefs, running his finger tips over the length, "You're packing, love, mind if I let it out?" Bryan asks, his hand taking a tight hold of Harry's member.

Harry yelps at sudden grasp, "Please, Bryan, please."

He takes his hand out of Harry's pants, then skillfully unbuttons with one hand, pulling his jeans down along with the black briefs, "Oh, so big, Harry, lovely looking too." Bryan comments, working a hand on it.

Harry thrusts into the touch, letting out soft gasps. Bryan begins ridding himself of his jeans, he wasn't wearing underwear, Harry sees no trace of any sort of clothing.

Bryan touches himself, his blue eyes hidden beneath his eyelids, eyebrows furrowed as he works both of them. "There is lube in the nightstand next to your head, darling. Lay out a condom, please."

Harry reaches for the items, handing Bryan them once he gets them out. "Now, I've got regular lube or banana. Which one do you prefer?" Bryan asks, holding the two bottle up.

"How'd you know—"

"A little birdie told me banana is your favorite fruit, which one do you want to use, darling?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, uh, regular, please." Harry blushed.

"That's alright, babe, it'll be all the same with or without." Bryan reassures, he puts a generous amount on his hand.

"What're you doing now?" Harry asked, watching the naked boy stroke himself a few times.

"Do you like frotting?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's what I'm about to do." Bryan kisses Harry's cheek, lining their members together and then rubbing them together, both thrusting into Bryan's hand, the younger boy a little more sloppy and inexperienced.

"So, uh, yeah....so good...Bryan." Harry panted.

"Our cocks look so pretty together, don't you think?" Bryan asked, causing Harry to look down at their actions, moaning loudly when he sees them being rubbed together.

They frott for a few more long minutes until Harry is a needy mess, "Bryan—fingers, inside me....now."

"Okay, darling, whatever you need." Bryan cooed, opening up the lube and coating his fingers generously.

He puts one in first, letting Harry get used to the feeling, until he whines and says, "More," the boy works Harry with his two fingers, and then eventually he has three in Harry and the boy says, "Please...put it in....uh, yeah, Bryan."

Bryan nods, he grabs the condom, carefully ripping it open. He slides it on himself, then lines himself with Harry's hole, lifting the boys legs around his hips, "Ready, dear?"

Harry only nods, his sweat drenching his curls. Bryan presses sweet kisses all over Harry's face, caressing his with hand that isn't holding himself up, on Harry's side. He pushes in, hearing the boy beneath him gasp in pain, "Shhh, relax, darling, relax." Bryan orders soothingly. He strokes Harry's cheek, looking into his green eyes, sincerity shows in his blue ones.

"I'm okay, keep going." Harry says after a few moments of adjusting.

"I can stop when you want me to, Harry." he reminds.

"Push it in, Bryan, please." Harry begged.

Bryan nods, easing himself in a little at a time until he's all the way in. Harry lets out a low moan at the intrusion, "Are you okay, Harry?" Bryan asked.

"Perfect, how am I down there?" He teased.

"Tight, love, so tight." Bryan answered.

"Move, Bry." Harry let out, not waiting for movement, only to rock himself on Bryan's cock.

Bryan stills Harry's hips, thrusting out slowly and the snapping back in. Harry shudders at the new pace, moaning his name and letting out sweet gasps.

It's hard for Bryan to pretend, "So good, love..uh..tight...uh...yes." Bryan chokes out, rocking expertly.

Harry holds tightly on Bryan's back, letting his nail drag across the skin by accident. He hears the bed creak and shake from Bryan's movements. It takes him not to come from this noises that's emitting inside the room. "Yes, I'm almost there...uh..so close." Harry pants.

Bryan puts his hand on Harry's member, running his thumb over the slit, sending Harry into his orgasm. The boy beneath him moans out his name loudly and the fluid shoots on to their chests and abdomens.

The call boy thrusts in and out sloppily, letting himself get to his release. And he does, coming on inside the condom, letting out a long whimper, letting himself fall on the boy.

Bryan pulls out once he gets out of his dazed state, expertly tying of the condom and throwing it into a nearby bin, he moves off the bed, only to be pulled back in, "Please, hold me." Harry asked.

Bryan sighs, "Okay." and lays back on the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy, Harry's head on his chest.

"You're so nice, Bryan—"

"That's a pseudonym, my name isn't really Bryan." he says truthfully.

"I know." Harry says, lifting his chin to look into the boys blue eyes.

"How?"

"You look nothing like a 'Bryan'." Harry smiled.

"I don't." He agreed.

"It felt like I lost my virginity for the second time." Harry blurts out, sending 'Bryan' into fit of laughter.

"Oh really? I'm honored, what was your first time like?" He asks in amusement.

"Rough, I tore. Yours?"

Bryan cringed, "Under a bridge in Paris. My family had taken me there for summer vacation."

"Was it romantic?" Harry beamed.

"Very."

"Beautiful." Harry says.

"It was."

"No, you."

Bryan blushed, "I think your time is almost up. We should get dressed and ready. You're not the only one on my list, Styles." He winked.

Harry's smile falter, "Yeah, sure."

They clean themselves off, Bryan opting to shower, and Harry waits until he's done. And even when he's getting dressed over again.

Bryan walks him out to the door, opening it and taking Harry's key, "Don't become a regular, okay? I need you to get a real boyfriend and put this past you, yeah?" Bryan says.

Harry nods, "If that's what's best, yeah. Um, goodbye—"

"It's Louis, and bye Harry. Have a good day, love." Louis kisses Harry's cheek.

"Now that fits you." Harry grinned.

"Goodbye, Harry." Louis smiles, pushing Harry out of the door and shutting it gently.

::

"How was it?" Anne asks as soon as he walks into the kitchen.

"Did you use a condom?" She winked.

"You're not supposed to support this type of behavior, mom." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do it again or I'll ground you." Anne threatened.

"I don't even live with you anymore." Harry scoffed.

"I don't care." she says with a serious face, ending the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: reckless different
> 
> Please tell me what you'd like to see in the sequel in the comments or tumblr. You can even send in prompts for me to write.


End file.
